Absolute Carnage
by WritersxBlock101
Summary: Three friends find themselves in the world of Naruto and decide to take advantage of the powers thrust upon them by the Naruto-verse. A self insert story ripping holes in the plot of Naruto. Just a bit of fun for my friends and I. Contains OP Mary-sue and Gary-sue type ocs. OCxTemari OCxShikamaru OCxSamui
1. Every fan has her favourite

**Hey there just a warning this fic is literally just for fun and it is filled with OP Mary-sue and Gary-sue characters. It's called absolute Carnage because our Self inserts wreak havoc on canon and plot. All for the Lols, it's just a bit of fun.**

 **Warning: this fic contains swearing and mature themes later on.**

 **OCxTemari OCxShikamaru later on: OCxSamui**

 **Thanks to my Beta and co-writer Malicethroughthelookingglass.**

 **I do not own Naruto in the slightest.**

My head was pounding but I pried my eyes open to take in my surroundings. I could not believe my eyes. I was surrounded by buildings that looked just like those in the Naruto Manga.

With a huge smile I tore through the streets finding all of my favourite shops in the Naruto-verse. My bag smacked against my back as I ran my honey brown hair fluttering about me like rays of sunshine. I was surprised when I realised I looked like I was 13 instead of my usual 19 and I looked toned as hell. I eyed my reflection in a shop window noting my straight bangs and golden eyes. I had a heart shaped face and slight features. My slender fingers gripped my back pack straps as my reflection gaped back at me.

I was still wearing the singlet and shorts from my track meeting, but my shoes were now black ninja sandals and I was wearing black gloves. I caught a hint of silver and turned my attention to the band around my arm which had the Kanji for traveller etched into it. With a giggle I took back off towards the place I wanted to visit the most: Ichiraku Ramen.

"Awesome." I whispered to myself as I stood in front of the legendary food stand.

"It sure is." I heard a familiar voice and whipped around with a start grabbing my chest in fright. Naruto stood in front of me looking a little shocked at my reaction. I tried my best not to squeal.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki!" I tried my best not to scream keeping the enthusiasm in my voice to a strained minimum.

"How do you know who I am?" He seemed cautious yet pleased with himself. I giggled and ran towards him stopping an inch from his face. He tried his best to hide his blush.

"You are the most amazing person in the world." I whispered sincerely pulling back and reaching into my pocket pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"May I have your autograph?" I asked causing him to puff out his chest and split his face into a huge grin. He grabbed the paper and scribbled his name down then handed it back. I smiled down at the paper.

"What's your name?" he asked in a moment of realisation. I flushed remembering I was in the middle of a Japanese universe. I decided to stick with my original first name.

"Jade." I stated simply. Naruto smiled again scratching the back of his head in an almost embarrassed fashion.

"Well Jade-san, want to get some ramen?" I smiled at him and nodded walking with him to the stand and taking a seat. We placed our orders and I opened up my backpack to see that all of my New Zealand dollars had turned into Konoha currency. With a fist pump I pulled out enough to pay for both Naruto's food and mine. He gave me the biggest grin when I passed him the money.

We struck up a conversation about Konoha and how he was going to be Hokage.

"Where are you from, Jade-chan?" I smiled at his used of chan.

"I'm a traveller, originating from a place far away." I tried not to look sad, at the mention of home. Our food arrived and we tucked in without another word.

"Hey there Naruto, who's your new friend?" I stiffened at the familiar voice, trying my best not to choke on my noodles.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, this is Jade-chan, she's a traveller." I turned slowly to see a familiar masked face smiling down at me. With wide eyes I swallowed my mouthful and took a deep breath trying not to explode and hug the Copy Ninja.

"You-you are Hatake Kakashi." I stuttered out trying my best to keep my voice level. He raised an eyebrow at me and my wide golden eyes.

"Where are you from Jade-san?" I answered him the same as I did Naruto. With an excited smile I reached into my top and pulled out my green stone necklace and fiddled with the warm stone. It was a habit I had developed when I was nervous. Kakashi cocked his head to the side at the sight of the necklace.

I turned back to my food and finished it off with a few more mouthfuls.

When I was finished Naruto invited me to come and meet his friends.

"That would be awesome!" I smiled at him with a glint in my eye. Kakashi chuckled softly at my excitement. Naruto jumped down from the chair and I followed after him with my hand firmly gripping the straps of my back pack. Naruto started talking about how his friend Sakura had a huge crush on him, which of course I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at. We passed by the BBQ restaurant on our way just in time to see Team Asuma and Team Kurenai exit the building. My heart stopped seeing all of my favourite characters standing in the street in front of me.

Naruto waved excitedly and grabbed my hand pulling me over to them. I bowed my head letting my bangs hide my blushing face.

"Hey guys this is my new friend Jade-chan, she thinks I'm the best." I giggled behind my hair at his statement.

"Have you been brain washing her Naruto?" I recognised the voice as the Inuzuka heir.

I lifted my head and brushed my honey blonde hair back from my face. My eyes scanned their faces noticing their reactions to my appearance. I couldn't keep my squeal in as I spotted Hinata Hyuuga standing in the back.

"No way, this is the best moment of my short life!" I clapped my gloved hands together in excitement. Naruto looked at me like I had just told him the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

"Right, so when I get excited seeing you I'm fine, but being excited about meeting your friends is super weird." I raised an eyebrow at him and put my hand on my hip in an expression of exasperation. I rolled my eyes at his flush, turning my attention back to the group in front of me.

"This is nuts, all I need to do is meet Sakura and Sasuke and I have seen the rookie nine." I pumped my fist in the air and smiled in triumph.

I didn't care that their expressions were a mixture of embarrassment and completely weirded out.

"Who are you?" Shino spoke up remaining his stoic self.

"Just a friendly traveller." I smiled and shrugged. Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me around them with an expression of frustration. I stumbled after him one hand on my back pack strap.

I followed him to where Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be waiting for him. We turned up and he introduced me with a happy smile, exclaiming about how I thought he was awesome.

I gave Sakura a quick wave which she returned cautiously, with Sasuke I just turned my head in his direction and smiled.

"Are you a ninja Jade-san?" Sakura asked walking up to inspect me further. I cocked my head to the side in thought.

"Yes." I stated simply and pointed at the Kunai pouch on my leg. Then I turned to see a very bad square rock disguise creep up on Naruto. With a smile I stepped to the side as Naruto started to run around with the little square following him every step. I watched as chaos ensued only watching as they pissed off Sakura and she chased them down the alley way.

I dropped my pack and ran towards Konohamaru as he smacked into the middle sand sibling.

"Whoa, you're Kankuro!" I exclaimed using his distraction to grab Konohamaru and push him behind me.

"You know who I am?" I grinned and placed my hands on my hips.

"Sure do, I know that you come from Suna and so do your siblings Temari and Gaara." I stepped back and pushed my hair to the side smiling a knowing smile.

"Are you a spy?" He exclaimed. I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"Do I look like a spy to you? Jeez, sorry for being a fan." I rolled my eyes and huffed in exasperation.

"A fan of me?"

"Yeah a fan of you all, though I do have my favourites." I smiled to myself turning my golden eyes up to the tree where I knew Sasuke was sitting to search for Gaara. He was already there and I smirked to myself.

"Sorry to ruin your entrance Gaara." I smirked and turned on my heels skipping back over to where Naruto was standing. I gave him a quick wave and picked up my backpack wandering back the way we came.


	2. Falling on my ass

**A new chapter because I can lol**

 **I dont own Naruto**

I booked into a hotel where I had heard all the foreign Genin were staying and set up for the night. With all of my stuff safely in my room I decided to go to the bath house and get myself clean. I made my way to the bath house and changed into a towel then moved towards the women's bath. My knowledge of this world was pretty thorough and I figured out where I was in the time line pretty quickly.

The water was hot and soothing; I was the only one in the women's bath at that point in time which I found relaxing. I heard voices coming down the hall way and the screen door slide open. My shoulders slumped as I realised my solitude was about to be broken. To my surprise Temari walked in and slid into the water a little bit away. I scooped the water in my hands and let it fall through my fingers marvelling at the way it dripped. Soon I noticed Tenten get into the water followed by Ino and Sakura. I tried my best to hide my face since I had tied my hair up into a bun my bangs still covered my face.

"Hey, you're that girl from before." I froze. Great I've been spotted.

I gripped my towel and went to get out of the water.

"Hey wait, you were pretty happy to see us before, why are you running away?" Ino shouted moving through the water like a shark.

"Because I'm in a towel." I flushed with embarrassment and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"How did you know who we are?" Sakura added in. The flush covered my face and I smiled.

"Because from where I come from you're famous." I pushed myself out of the water and made my way back to get dry. The water dripped down my body as I walked through the hall back to my clothes. I was staring so intently at my feet that I didn't even notice the person in front of me till I smacked into them. My ass hit the floor and I lifted my gaze to see a curious Inuzuka staring down at me. I gripped my towel around me tighter and flushed a furious pink.

"You alright there?" He smirked down at me revealing a sharp fang.

"Um, yeah just thought I'd chill on the ground a while you know, check how the weather was down here." Kiba burst out into a fit of laughter at my blatant sarcasm before he reached out a hand to help me. Only then did I realise that he was in nothing but a towel too. I slapped my fingers into his hand and he wrenched me off the floor. A flutter of silver hair caught my attention. My body went stiff as I stared at the teenager behind Kiba.

"No fucking way!" My jaw almost dropped to the floor as I recognised one of my friends from my high school at home. I recognised his face even behind the glasses as he stood there with an even more dumbfounded expression. "Marty?!" I tried my best not to stammer. The teenager before me just pulled his lips up into a smirk and I noticed how he was so different from in my universe. He had silver hair sticking up in all directions and soft blue eyes. I knew it was him just from the expression he was making.

"Fucken a! Jade what are you doing here?" His voice was just how I remembered it and I couldn't help but squeal running towards him and tackling him into the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. He chuckled and squeezed me back, almost as if to make sure I was real.

"This is crazy, I can't believe you're here!" I was smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. He set me down and smirked.

"You know you're in a towel right?" he asked with his hands on my shoulders. I squealed and gripped my towel tighter. Then I looked him up and down.

"You are too." He just kept the smirk firmly on his face, placing his hands on his hips as if to say 'and what?'. I noticed that he had mean muscle definition and the body of a lean 17 year old.

"You two know each other?" Kiba broke the moment with a silly question.

"Yeah Marty-kun is from my home village." I smiled back at him giving Marty a little punch to the bicep.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a long time." Marty rubbed his arm and pushed me back lightly.

"You wanna go?" I turned to him raising my fists as if to fight. He turned to me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Meet you outside in ten." He accepted my challenge running off towards the changing rooms.

"Oh bitch it's on!" I ran off too, leaving behind a very confused Kiba.


	3. Three man cell

**Chapter 3 and the op powers kick off.**

 **Warning: swearing**

* * *

We met outside and made our way to the training grounds only to be followed by almost the whole rookie nine. I knew it was Kiba's doing.

We faced each other despite our audience, determined to see what the other had Jutsu wise.

"Come on then!" He yelled at me from across the field. I ran towards him swinging the first punch, letting my body do the talking. My muscles had a mind of their own, dodging, kicking and punching without me having to think twice. Marty seemed to smile when he realised that our new bodies came with built in ninja training. He leapt back doing a back flip for show and threw a kunai at me. I dodged to the left and shot a few senbon at him, which he easily dodged.

"That all you got?" I taunted him while pretending to pick at my nails. He flicked through some hand signs and suddenly a beam of light shot at me. I couldn't think. I was going to die if that hit me.

My hands flew up to protect my face and I closed my eyes.

The searing pain never came and I cracked my eyes open to see a wall of ice curving out in front of me reflecting the light. I could barely see through the crystal like structure and I looked around to see who could have made such a massive wall. No one was around. I looked down at my hands to see them covered in a tingly frost. I gaped but decided to test my theory. With a little frown I stretched out my fingers and lowered my hands and the wall retracted into the ground, almost as if melting into the dirt.

Marty was smiling as if he had known that I would have a cool power. He held an orb of light in his palm and quirked a brow at me. I smirked back at him moving my hands to create a platform of ice as if I had been doing it my whole life. My shoes gripped the ice easily and I raised the platform off the ground like I had watched Gaara do many times before.

"Get back here!" Marty yelled playfully before shooting off beams of hot white light from his hands which I dodged with my platform. I crouched low to the ice and shot forward jumping from my platform which melted behind me. With a triumphant cry I tackled Marty to the ground and held an ice Kunai to his throat.

"Ok you win." He chuckled below me as I straddled him. My grin was huge as I jumped off him and pulled him to his feet. I turned to see 7 amazed faces staring as us from the edge of the field. I noted the burnt holes on the trees around me and gulped realising that could have been me.

"That was AWESOME!" Naruto hollered flailing his arms about trying to get my attention. I ran over to him with a look of triumph.

"I have kicked her ass many times before." Marty strolled up behind me only to receive a punch in the arm. He just chuckled as if it felt like a friendly tap on the shoulder, which it certainly wasn't.

"So what brings you both to Konoha?" Shino again was the person who asked the good questions.

I turned to Marty and he just shrugged.

"The Chunin exams." I stated matter-of-factly.

"But you need a three man squad. Where is your third person?" Ino inquired from next to Sasuke.

"I'm right here." Everyone turned around to see a tall man with bright red hair standing there with his hands on his hips.

"About fucking time, Red." Marty greeted not even bothering with niceties.

"Dude, long time no see!" I ran towards him like I had with Marty and threw myself into his arms. He crushed me back with vigour only trying to show off his stupidly strong arms. He dropped me and looked down at me with the most devilish grin.

The sun had begun to set and I looked back towards the canon characters with a huge smile. I could tell just without looking that Red was giving of the most stone cold glare any of them had ever seen. Marty sauntered towards us as if we were massive show offs. He took his place beside me and I waved like a ray of sunshine between two dark and threatening clouds. Naruto didn't know whether to smile back or back away slowly. I didn't even need to look up to know that my team mates looked scary as hell. Red didn't say a word as he flicked between a few hand signs. I revelled in their shock as we disappeared into the shadows.

...

"You're a show off." I threw my pillow at the tall red head who was ignoring me. He sat in meditation with the shadows curling around him like black flames. The shadows shot out to pierce through the pillow as if were butter.

"That's my only pillow!" I huffed in indignation.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown it." His voice was low and calm as if I should have known he was going to destroy my fluffy pillow. I crossed my arms over my chest and grumbled to myself only to be hit in the face with another pillow. A string of curses flew from my mouth as I looked over to see an evil smirk on Marty's features.

"I have two, you can have one of mine." He stretched out on the bed and rolled over ending the conversation before it even started. Our room was small but we managed three beds, claiming to the front desk that I was their sister so we had to share a room. In reality there was no way in hell I was spending a night without my team mates. Fuck that.

I sighed into my new pillow and yawned. My honey coloured hair was in a long plait down my back to my waist and I had on a white singlet and blue baggy shorts as PJs. Red was wearing a black pant and shirt ensemble with blood red stitching. Marty was already snoring in his baggy Slayer shirt and boxers, the blanket tangled up in his legs. I rolled over to face the wall, kicking the blanket to the end of the bed as it was too hot for it. Red was a very light sleeper so he stayed in a meditating position all night. It didn't seem to bother him one bit.

* * *

 **Thanks to my co author Malicethroughthelookingglass for being my badass beta.**


	4. Catching a Lazy boy's eye

**Yo she's back with another update :) Thank you for all the views and special thanks my followers and favouriters! Also special thanks to DocPacMan for your review, thank you for your respect, much respect coming back your way. Don't be afraid to drop me a review :) The cover image is of my self insert Jade but from further on in the story :)**

 **Co written and Beta'd by my good friend Malicethroughthelookingglass who by the the way is one of my team mates, try and guess which one.**

 **Warning: Swearing and like mary and gary-sues :)**

* * *

When morning broke we decided we needed to go get our forms for the exam, which I left to Marty and Red because they were better at convincing people than I was. I took off on a stroll without my back pack this time. I stopped in at a Dango shop and picked up some food before carrying on with my stroll. It wasn't long before I found myself at the training ground watching Team Gai as they trained. I nibbled on my Dango and giggled watching the team hone their skills. Gai sensei must have heard me because he turned to me with a look of that I could only describe as 'Youthful'. My smile was cute, almost innocent and that had Gai sensei smiling like a mad man.

"And who are you, little YOUTHFUL flower?"He ran over to me, stopping to tower over me. I giggled at the eccentric man and swallowed my mouthful.

"My name is Jade Nandemoya." I smiled up at him and waved.

"Jade-chan!" I heard Naruto call from behind me. The dirt beneath my heels scattered as I spun to face him.

"Who's that?" he pointed up at the green beast behind me. Before Gai could say a word I answered.

"That's Mighto Gai and that's his team," I pointed behind the stunned man. "Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten." Naruto nodded as if nothing was wrong before Gai exploded behind me.

"Do I have a little youthful fan? What a great honour it is to be recognised by such a youthful blossom!" My lips turned up on one side as his team came running towards us.

"That has to be the best reaction yet." I laughed finishing off my food. Casually I froze the stick then threw it against a tree shattering it. Naruto just grinned as if he was proud to have met me first.

"I was just taking a stroll when I saw your awesome team training and thought I would say hi." I pulled out the slip of paper Naruto had signed and asked them for their autographs.

They passed the paper between each other before a low chuckle resounded from the shadows.

"You're so creepy." I sighed as Red and Marty materialized from the shadows of the tree beside me.

Marty handed me my Chunin entry from and I bounced up and down with glee. Red was looking down at Naruto with one eyebrow raised and Marty was just watching my reaction with slightly amused eyes.

"Is this your team?" Neji spoke up giving the males a scrutinizing glare. I looked up from my paper to see Lee's hand reaching out to give me back the pen and paper. My hand reached out and took it gently from his bandaged grasp.

I smiled and slipped both papers back into my pocket along with the pen. Everyone was either warily watching my team mates or watching my gleeful bouncing with amusement. A hand was placed firmly on my head to stop my jumping.

"You will end up hurting yourself if you keep bouncing around like that." I knew the hand was Red's because it was like a cold stone weighing me down. My mouth turned into a scowl as I swatted away his hand to no avail.

"You're a little shit." His tone was cold but I could hear the faintest hint of amusement at my struggles.

"Come on team, let's go get lunch." Marty stated before turning around to leave. I dashed out from under Red's hand before he could blink.

"You little..." he sprinted after me as I tore past Marty who then joined the chase. I flew through the streets laughing as my team mates chased after me.

...

It was four days till the written exams which I spent training my skills with my team. Occasionally though I was able to slip away and spend some time with my new friends. One such time was on the last day before the exam. I had escaped to find Shikamaru and Choji lying down in a field staring up at the clouds. My feet carried me to where they were lying and I flopped down onto the grass next to a bored looking Shikamaru.

I lay there in silence stretching my hand up above me as if to grasp at the sun. Snow began to form in my palm and I swirled it around my fingers playing with it as it glistened in the sun.

"Troublesome." I looked over to see a pair of dark eyes studying my hand.

"How so?" I turned my attention back to the swirling snow, awaiting his reply. To my shock a hand lazily moved into my vision and poked the soft glittering spiral. The snow moved slowly down his arm curling around it but not touching the skin. With a smile I flicked my wrist and shot the snow into the sky forming my own little storm cloud. The snow began to fall in the gentle breeze as we lay there in the grass watching. I still had my hand out so the snow fell around our bodies never touching us.

"It's kinda pretty." Choji spoke up from the other side of Shikamaru. I giggled quietly and turned my attention to a snow flake that was hovering an inch from my hand. Carefully I sat up studying the tiny crystalline form as it sparkled in the sun like the most delicate of crystals. Smiling to myself I conjured up some of my energy and pushed it into the snow flake. Before the watchful eyes of the two boys the small thin flake started to spin, elongating and sprouting wings. A smooth transparent ice butterfly was perched in my frost covered hands.

The boys sat up to take a closer look. Shikamaru stared at it intently as it gently fluttered its thin delicate wings, while Choji looked slightly amazed. With a push it fluttered into the air navigating it's way though the falling snow.

"Where are you? Come on out you little shit." I gulped and jumped to my feet. With a wave of my hands the cloud dissipated and I took off in the opposite direction of the voice. Choji and Shikamaru stared off after me until they heard the thundering footsteps of my pursuer.

"Get your bitch ass back to training!" I heard gasps behind me as I carried on running. Back in the clearing the two boys were staring wide eyed at my team mate who was standing there with an evil glint in his eye. Shadows writhed around him like tentacles where he stood. A creepy smile formed on his lips as he shot his hand out. Shadows flew forward into the trees and the young kids heard a cry and a thud. With a smirk the shadows returned dragging me back by my ankle. He held me suspended, scrutinizing me as I hung upside down with my arms crossed across my chest. I huffed as he turned away carrying me upside down back to the training field.

* * *

 **Please drop a review and let me know what you think :) I'm planning on putting a truth or dare chapter in with all our favourite canon characters so pm me some truths and dares that you would like to see played out, or drop them in a review :)**


	5. Cheeky Nara

**She's back again! Hahah Thanks to JustAnotherMaybe for your review and too the favourites and followers.**

 **Love to my beta and co writer Malicethroughthelookingglass.**

 **First round of the chunin exams :D**

* * *

We easily saw through the genjutsu, since we had all watched the anime multiple times.

When we entered the sign up room I knew from the expressions on everyone's face that we looked crazy terrifying. Not me of course I probably looked like a tiny kitten compared to my crazy team mates. I had my blonde hair in two tight plaits down my shoulders. My outfit consisted of a tight silver singlet and tight black elastic shorts complimented by my black gloves and black sandals. On either side of me my tall intimidating team mates wore their own outfits to compliment their new found abilities. Red wore a black outfit similar to the clothes he always wears, so basically a black top and pants with crimson stitching. Marty on my other side was wearing the mirror image of Red's outfit but with a white and blue colour scheme.

With a smirk I skipped my way over to where Kiba was standing, Marty and Red shadowed my every step. It probably looked like they were stuck with babysitting duty, but they just hadn't seen how terrifying we are together.

"Hey Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Shino-kun." I greeted them all in turn trying to ignore the hesitant looks flickering to the figures behind me.

"Hey Jade-chan, good to see you." Kiba greeted me as I pulled him into a hug. Akamaru took that chance to lick my cheek. I pulled back and scratched behind his ear smiling at the pup's acceptance of me.

"I see you have arrived Team- uhhh what was your team name?" I turned my gaze to a curious Shikamaru who was being trailed by his team mates. Marty shot me a look as if to say 'think on your feet.' I sighed.

"We are Team Carnage." Marty stifled a chuckle at the way the rookies sweat dropped.

"What kind of name is that?" Choji spoke up as if in outrage.

"Watch us fight and you will see." came Red's emotionless reply. Several eyes around the room widened in terror. I kind of felt bad for scaring all my favourite characters. On cue the doors swung open and Naruto stepped in with team seven.

"Naruto-kun!" I waved to him and edged away from my Team mates.

"Jade-chan!" Naruto met me in the middle with a huge warm hug. Sasuke huffed and Sakura made a small gagging sound. We pulled away from each other to shrug at his team mates.

"No way you guys are here too?" Kiba spoke up as he approached us. I turned my attention to the crowd searching for the sand siblings only to find the eldest of the three staring at my silver haired team mate. I think she sensed my gaze because we locked eyes just long enough for me to smirk and her to flush a very out of character blush. I flicked my eyes to my team mate who was already awaiting my gaze with a knowing smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

"It's going to be a thing." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. I tried my best not to call him a perv. I turned my attention back to the activities of the rookie nine trying my best not to laugh out loud. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two dark calculating eyes studying me with interest. I snapped my head to the side capturing his gaze with my golden eyes. My lips turned up in a smirk as he raised an eyebrow trying his best to hide his flush at being caught. He realised I wasn't buying it and he turned away with an expression of slight frustration. Choji stared at his flustered friend then turned his attention to me. I just lifted my hand in a timid wave causing Choji to start snickering; obviously thinking of the way he was going to subtly tease his best friend.

I turned my attention to Kabuto as he made his approach and started talking to the rookies. I felt Marty stiffen beside me. Red made a point of coming over to the other side of me so I was once again sandwiched between them. I tried my best not to go up to him and pummel his ass into the ground then and there.

"We will destroy him in the forest." Marty whispered right into my ear. My scowl turned into a huge teeth baring grin almost as sinister as the grins donned by my two comrades. A few of the surrounding ninja noticed the looks we were giving the kneeling ninja.

We made no move to stop him from being owned by the sound ninja. I in fact had to bite my tongue to keep the satisfaction from creeping onto my face.

I knew Ibiki would be here any minute so I decided this was my chance to have a group huddle and tell my team mates my plan. After that I found my lips followed the dialog of their own accord almost making Marty snicker, Red on the other hand rolled his eyes at me.

We took our numbers and moved to our seats making a mental note of the fake Genin around the room. I mentally sighed as Ibiki started going over the rules, but I used the moment to note the closest fake Genin to me which I realised was at the desk right in front of me.

The test begun and the 'Genin' in front of me began scribbling furiously. With a smile I watched him finish and lay his pen down only to freeze. I noted the dark black shadow around his ankles and knew that my plan was being put into action. With small movements I created a small ice mirror on the front of his table and reflected the answers towards me. My pen flew across the paper jotting down the answers and then with a flick I dissipated the ice mirror. I focused my energy over my paper forming frost over the letters then I closed my eyes and focused on Marty's presence. Once I found it I copied my frost answers onto his paper; focusing on letting the frost float an inch above the page long enough for him to copy them. With a sigh of relief a saw the light hit my eyelids as a sign he had finished. I opened my eyes and dissipated the frost. I spared a glance over to Red who was a few tables in front of me off to the left. His shadows hovered over the page broken by the light that was shining ominously from a window close to him. I giggled knowing that the light was breaking up the shadows so that the black shadows formed the answers over his paper. He started scribbling and I started to become bored. The Genin in front of me seemed kind of disturbed as if the cool touch of Red's shadows had left him with a bad feeling. I huffed and rested my head in my hand trying my best not to fall asleep. We still had a good 45 minutes till the last question and I can tell you now I was not in the mood to sit there and wait. I had a sudden thought and decided I would love to distract a certain curious Genin.

My hands formed a thin layer of frost and I focused on Shikamaru's test paper sprawling a message in frost on the bottom of his paper.

'Want the answers?' I watched the back of his head as he in turn watched my message appear. My body suddenly went rigid and my arm moved on its own.

'That would be less of a drag.' I wrote on the bottom of my page under his shadow possession.

I smiled as control of my body came back. With a smirk on my lips I hovered the answers above his paper in frost and I watched him scribble furiously. My wrist flicked as he set his pen down and I transformed the frost into a new message.

'You're welcome.' I giggled to myself knowing I had just taken his interest in me to a new level. The next 45 minutes flew by as I observed all the people getting eliminated and the others cheat flawlessly. The last question came and due to the conditions of the question many others left not wanting to lose their chance of ever becoming a Chunin.

Naruto was so close to giving up but he didn't, instead he made an almost cringe worthy speech about never underestimating him.

"In that case you all...pass." Cries of shock and outrage erupted from the ninja around us and I just rolled my eyes. I never realised how boring a test was when you already have all the answers. In my boredom the crashing of Anko making her entrance actually gave me a fright and much to my embarrassment I let out the loudest cry of "Fuck!" in my life and clutched at my chest. Marty couldn't contain himself and burst into a fit of hysterics taking most of the surrounding Genin with him, much to my chagrin.

I watched as the Shikamaru turned around to give me the cheekiest grin I have ever seen. My face flushed a bright crimson and I smacked my forehead with my palm. So much for being cool, calm and collected. Even some of the Chunin around the edges of the room were laughing at me. I huffed and crossed my arms in indignation knowing that my new found friends were probably going to make a point of trying to give me frights.

Once the flying ball of doom unfolded revealing the sexy Jonin we all know and love, I noticed Red and Marty holding up their test papers. Marty's paper held a large number nine but I couldn't quite see what was written on Red's

"Ok the nine is nice but you," she pointed accusingly at Red. "Why the fuck is yours only an 8? I would have called that a solid 9 point 5."

"Banner: upside down. Timing: too early." Red deadpans as she spun around crying out loud as she caught sight of the upside down banner.

Anko cursed then continued. "Alright Maggots I'll see you tomorrow outside training grounds 44." After her proclamation she jumped back out the window she had smashed through.

"Follow that proctor!" Marty exclaimed and jumped from his seat. With a wave he smashed backwards out of the window closest to him. Red laughed out loud and dived through the window beside the already shattered one that Marty had just left in his wake. All of the heads in the class turned to face me. I stood up from my seat and rolled my eyes.

"What? I'm going to use the stairs like a normal person. Fucking, morons." I muttered that last part under my breath as I exited the room full of snickering Ninjas. But before I even reached the door a shadow darted through one of the broken windows and wrapped around my waist.

"YOINK!" Red's voice called out before I started flying backwards through the air. I cried out in surprise as the shadow pulled me out of exam room leaving very frightening looking ninjas behind me.

* * *

 **Woooooohhh another one down :)**


End file.
